


Like Us

by yogurt3200



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Percival is a perfectionist and professional, Rating will change next chapter, They don't look like couple, Tumblr Prompt, but they love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogurt3200/pseuds/yogurt3200
Summary: One thing Newt knew since before he met Percival in person: he was very popular among men and women. People somehow found a way to fall for him. The fact that The Director of Magical Security was taken, married even, to the British magizoologist was indeed ground-shaking news. Even more so when they all had no clue when, why, and how it happened.(Smut in chapter two, and you can leave it - the chapter two doesn't effect the whole story at all!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally Tumblr prompt from anon asking for Gramander cuddling and sweet kissing on a hammock inside Newt's case, and this became a plot to write the whole thing!
> 
> I love the idea of they don't really look like couple, in private and public, but there are times they give each other love and touch as they both deserve it. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing!
> 
> Big thanks to @vaderina again for beta-ing for me!

“Wait—Wait. Are you two dating!?”

Tina decided to literally scream and make every single person at the ball silent. Her eyes went bigger than Occamy’s egg, and everyone started to gasp. Meanwhile the two men, Percival Graves and Newt Scamander, just stood there, dumbfounded about the whole situation. They didn’t know where this conclusion had come from and why Tina _finally_ had a clue about their relationship.

“Oh, OH!” Now it was Anderson who realized what was happening. Tina, still shocked, looked at both her boss and her friend.

“You’re dating him, is that right, Newt?” Newt coughed a little as he took a quick glance at Percival, then looked at Tina.

“Yes. I thought you knew?” Tina seemed offended by the statement, that’s when Percival intervened their confused gaze. He stepped closer to Newt, but always a polite distance away, not once did he stand too close like what couples normally did. The Director confirmed with a much too formal tone of voice that made Tina cringed.

“It’s true, Miss Goldstein. Mr. Scamander and I are in relationship, in fact, we’re recently married.” Newt smiled at the man beside him—the smile looked extremely platonic, like when you smiled at a friend—however if you looked closely, it wasn’t. Then Newt heard someone faint, and he rushed to Abernathy who lay unconscious on the ground.

One thing Newt knew since before he met Percival in person: he was very popular among men and women. People somehow found a way to fall for him. The fact that The Director of Magical Security was taken, married even, to the British magizoologist was indeed ground-shaking news. Even more so when they all had no clue when, why, and how it happened.

“I thought Newt and Tina is dating!” Morris blurted out and many people seemed to agree with. Tina shook her head and Newt only smiled.

“We’re close friends, that’s all.” Tina mumbled—oh, little did Newt know, Tina was quite disappointed.

Percival didn’t care to answer questions about his personal life, so he asked his spouse if he wanted to eat something. Newt thought it was a good idea to take a break as the attention he had gained in past 10 minutes was rather overwhelming; the red-haired man led their way to the cocktail bar and grabbed some snacks. Every action of the couple was intensely observed by their colleagues inside the big hall. The MACUSA annual ball resumed its activities, but the big news of the director remained unforgotten.

“Is he lying? We know our boss can do pranks sometimes. Come on guys, look at them. No married couple look so distanced like that. They wear no rings, they don’t even touch each other!” Anderson observed and the others were quite convinced. Seeing their boss talk to other Directors while sipping on his champagne, didn’t even bother to look at the Brit who was now walking somewhere else with a pile of cranberry tart on a white plate.

“I see you with him, more than him with him. How on earth did they end up married?” Anderson pointed out more, looking at Tina whose face fell a little.

“Yeah, I always thought Newt kinda likes me actually. He’s proper, if you guys are curious, he didn’t do such a thing, but…yeah.” Tina sighed and Loren patted her back.

“Anderson, you always look for explicit touchy things. Some couples don’t act like that in public, considering Boss is a super perfectionist and a professional, and Newt is pretty much awkward. I don’t think we’ll see them hugging or hands touching and all that jazz.” Loren rolled her eyes and Anderson snorted.

“I know Boss is a perfectionist and all that, but look, if they want this to be a secret, then why didn’t they hesitate to admit they’re married. They do nothing, to be exact. Have anyone seen them alone, at the office? Outside? Home? No. Never.” Tina frowned and now feeling a bit annoyed by Anderson random accuses.

“What do you expect to see them _do_ , Andy.” The dark-haired woman raised her voice. Her eyes followed the for-once-not-in-his-blue-coat magizoologist and saw he was sharing a cranberry tart with Queenie. They seemed to have a lovely chat and Tina wanted to join them as well.

“At least leaving early for a date? Maybe?”

“You can’t know everything, perhaps. They aren’t just like normal people after all. Stop thinking about it guys, we have things to do.” Loren ended the topic and dragged Morris to get more drinks. Anderson huffed since no one took his side, and he took a quick look at his boss, then Newt, then kept his curiosity to himself.

 

* * *

 

Now that everyone knew it, everyone in the wizarding community was talking about the great news of the Director of Magical Security of MACUSA, one of the original twelve, had tied a knot with the famous author/magizoologist from England. The topic was there, and would be for the whole month. Everywhere they went, usually separated, people would ask about anything they could. Percival was extremely annoyed, but Newt found it amusing.

“We literally don’t look like couple, you know that.” Newt shrugged when Percival came in their bedroom one night, fussing over someone’s questions about his marriage.

“I know we don’t look like one, and I also think we don’t act like one, but why can’t they just let us be? I’m tired of answering the same questions over and over.” He wandlessly took off his coat and scarf, put them on the hanger as he sat at the end of the bed.

“They’ll stop when they don’t have much juicy gossip.” Newt chuckled as he climbed across their king size bed to Percival, and showed him the manuscript of his second book. In this volume Newt intended to write more about global laws on magical creatures, so Percival did take part in helping him with information and explanations.

After Percival was done helping Newt with his book, he went to shower. When he was ready for bed, Newt was down in his case, working on his book and his usual night routine. They never waited for each other to come to bed—if they had time to sleep, they took it as much as they could. They did what they needed to do, and they didn’t call it ignorant, that’s how their relationship worked.

They were the most compatible couple in every aspect, to begin with. They were powerful, strong wizards. Graves was a wealthy household in America, and Scamander was no less in England. They were brave just as much; Newt was fearless when it came to protecting creatures, and Percival was the most loyal man one could ever met, that he’d do anything to protect that he believed in. They weren’t attention seekers, and they didn’t crave for physical contact—Percival wasn’t sensitive enough to care much about such a thing, and Newt was comfortable like this, to have a little more personal space.

Newt remembered the first time Theseus knew they were dating; He raised his eyebrows, and asked _how?_ Percival met Theseus since Ilvermony was the host of the annual international wizarding school party, both of them were in their senior year. Theseus came home with a new friendship with one of The Original Twelve descendents, and they were best friends since. Percival never visited their house, neither did Theseus visit Graves because they were working hard for auror training. When they both became aurors, they worked even harder for their government and never had time for even a short vacation.

Ten years later Newt also attended the annual international wizarding school party, held in New York just like the time his brother went, and he met Percival for the first time. Theseus insisted Newt should meet the man, as his best friend from America, and the best auror who was more than happy to help if Newt needed something. It was awkward because the young wizard didn’t know how to befriend an honorable man, who was 10 years older than himself like Percival Graves.

With Percival’s kindness, they became friends in no time. Then became best friends, who helped each other with everything. Newt had his problems to rely on Percival more, and the man just kindly led him through everything. Once Newt realized, they became lovers. Accordingly, his honest reply to Theseus’ question was a short simple sentence, _‘I have no idea either.’_.

Theseus was confused, and so was Newt.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t something romantic like muggle’s love stories, not even close. Newt had stayed over at Percival’s apartment, when he was in America to study creatures and he ended up broke and seriously injured. Percival never complained but Newt felt a little guilty nonetheless. He insisted in paying back for what Percival did for him, the nice warm bed to stay in for 5 months, delicious 3 meals a day, and such a nice company.

“I’m glad that we met, really.” Newt said, breaking the silence of the living room. Percival, who was the Deputy Director and was writing a report at the moment, looked up to meet Newt’s sky-blue eyes. The man only smiled with all the warmth in his deep brown eyes, and Newt thought he was fine—no, he wanted to live like this—with Percival.

It wasn’t because of the fine life he got during his stay here, but the man who had been his best friends for years made him felt...contented, in a way he’d never felt for anyone else. The contentment that was different from what he experienced in the wild with those wondrous creatures. He couldn’t quite define the feeling yet, but all he could summarize was that he wanted them to be like this forever.

“I am as well. I’ve always wanted to talk to you about it, if you let me.” His voice was as calm was as always, but after years of knowing each other, Newt could tell Percival was nervous about something. He always sounded so formal, like he was at work with his colleagues, not that it Newt bothered.

“About what? You could talk to me about everything, you know that, right?” The older man hesitated for a second, but he took a deep breath and said confidently.

“I think I love you.”

_“Oh.”_

“I have been attracted to you, for years, and I think maybe…you feel the same.” Percival’s voice lowered as Newt abruptly got up on his feet, hand covered his mouth in disbelief. His blue eyes locked with Percival’s dark one.

Right, it was _this_ feeling.

“It’s fine if you like someone else. We can pretend this conversation never happened.” Newt shook his head, though he didn’t smile so wide like he thought he would, but inside he was screaming and his heart was throbbing with joy. He finally knew why people always talked about love, and the way it made you feel, because he was so happy to hear Percival’s confession.

“I…I like you too, I mean, I don’t know exactly what love is, or how the dating things work, but…” Newt rambled and his hands were shaking like crazy. Percival walked toward his direction, to stop in front of Newt, and for the first time he held Newt’s hands. He was oh-so-gentle and polite as usual; He didn’t come closer than he usually was with Newt, but his hands were nice and assuring.

“I don’t know either, but I want to be with you.” Percival whispered, eyes cast down to their joined hands.

“Like this?” Newt squeezed their hands a little tighter.

“Like this.” He squeezed back, and they just stayed _like this_ in silence for a while.

 

* * *

 

Because Percival was just the same as the first day they met, when they were dating it didn’t change a thing. They talked about everything and anything, maybe opened up about their feelings a bit more. They still ate at home, and rarely ate out. They still slept in separate room. They barely touched each other, the most they did was to hold hands for comfort.

Percival didn’t say anything when Newt told him he was leaving to begin new adventure; he would go far, far away, and would not come back to New York for a year. Percival didn’t seem sad, but he gave Newt a special charmed pocket note—it was linked with its pair, and when Newt wrote messages, it would appear on Percival’s and disappeared once he read it. He said he wanted their own way to communicate, and an owl was too slow in case anything bad happened to Newt.

Newt wasn’t sure if Percival was feeling anything about Newt’s departure. He was curious all night before his departure because Percival never talked about it—they never talked about how much they care, or love each other. Newt was certain about Percival, but sometimes he doubted it just like any other person who was in love. However, the next morning when Newt was ready to leave, Percival stood closer than he usually was; the older man started touching his elbow, then finally decided to pull him into a loose hug, which turned to tight hug as Newt hugged back. Percival let out a grumble, telling him to take care and have fun, while looked the grumpiest Newt had ever seen him.

Newt wasn’t a man who cried easily, but he did sniff a bit because he was going to miss this grumpy old man so badly. As the younger one, Newt decided to be impulsive and kissed him for the first time of their long relationship. He finally knew the magic of the kiss with your loved one. It was amazing, _so amazing_ that Newt kept thinking about the kiss all the way to his destination, and all the way back to New York a year later.

After Newt came back to New York, Percival was promoted to be The Director of Magical Security of MACUSA. As much as he missed Newt, his work was overloaded and he always spent long nights in his office. Newt understood and he spent more time with Goldstein sisters. Newt liked staying with the sisters, and he liked going out with Tina so much that people started to joke around that they were kind of seeing each other. It wasn’t serious, so Newt wasn’t going to do anything about it. He cared about Tina’s feeling more than anything else. Queenie, despite knowing everything from the beginning from playing around inside Newt’s head, didn’t say a thing either.

He was dedicated to the manuscript of his first book, just like Percival who was dedicated to protecting New York. They met at home, and now couldn’t sleep in separate room anymore. They hadn’t kissed since the day Newt came back, and this time he was desperate for it. Newt wanted to enjoy that feeling again, and he knew Percival was thinking the same but never voiced out his need.

That night, Newt waited for his boyfriend to come home, and hugged him on their shared bed. Normally, they would lay side by side with a comfortable space between them. If the day was difficult and Newt was feeling exhausted, or Percival was in need of a bit of physical support; they would hold hand under the blanket, or Newt would snuggled closer in his sleep and hugged Percival’s arm, head resting against his shoulder. They weren’t great cuddlers, but tonight Newt was basically big spooning Percival.

“I’m sorry, I never thought being a director is going to be this much paperwork.” Percival chuckled lightly as he turned his body to face the younger wizard, draped his arm over and caressed Newt’s back.

“By the time I get home, you’re in bed already so we don’t have a chance to talk. How was your adventure?” Newt hummed as a reply as he scooted closer against Percival’s warm solid body. Instead of telling stories, Newt kissed him sweetly and asked if he was tired at all.

Percival was literally melting at Newt’s touch, and he didn’t answer because he thought Newt knew if he was tired or not. They kissed again, and again, pouring their feelings of a year of loneliness, a year of being apart into their kisses. Things became more intense than Newt had planned, and led to another level of love expression. They touched more than they used to a whole year combined—it was passionate yet so sweet, and Newt loved every single moment of it.

They never talked about it, but it was a mutual agreement that they would have sex again. They kept their secret promise and occasionally did it when they weren’t drained from work. Although the amount of sex they had in a month was so small that people would laugh at it, but for them, it was perfect _like this_. They supported each other in every way, more than just physical needs, and that was all they would ask for.

 

* * *

 

Percival was still the same man—who talked so politely to his boyfriend, and stayed so professional at work and at home—even when he proposed the idea of marriage a couple of years later. It was Percival’s first Friday night in three months that he left office early, so they went out to a fancy restaurant for a nice dinner date. Then they went to sit by a small lake inside the Central Park, the spring wind was absolutely refreshing, the moon was round and glowing; With Percival here, Newt wouldn’t ask for anything else.

“Newt,” Percival interrupted the silence of the night. His voice sounded nervous and Newt could always detect it. He turned toward the older man and gave him encouraging smile.

“It’s…you’re 27 this year, and I am wondering if you think about having a family of your own?” Newt raised his eyebrows because never once had Percival talked about creating a family. He thought about the answer for a mere second.

“Sometimes, but with my work and all, I don’t know? It’d be nice to have kids, don’t you think?” Percival flustered and averted his eyes.

“Yes, it would. What I mean is,” He stepped closer, but didn’t touch Newt like he would if they were at home.

“What do you think if we’re married, properly, legally?”

Newt blue eyes widened because this was definitely a surprise. His soft face was suddenly full of big grin, and Percival’s heart melted at the sight of his beautiful boyfriend before him.

So they were married, a couple month later, at Scamander’s house with only family to bear witness to their love. Newt felt sad he didn’t tell Goldstein sisters, but time flew and he forgot about it in the end. Until the annual ball that year that Tina saw them coming to the party together, and the bow-tie Newt was wearing, was a gift Percival asked her to buy it for him as a favour. He said he would give it to someone to wear to this event. That was when it clicked for her, that Percival and Newt were somehow closer than everyone realized.

The next day Tina asked him about it, so he told her everything before she heard weird rumors from someone else. He confirmed that they were happily married, and what they saw at work applied at home as well, but of course the affectionate actions were always in private. Tina was confused, but trusted Newt that he was happy, extremely happy with everything.

 ** _‘I have free time this evening. Do you want to eat out at that pizza place?’_** Percival wrote down onto Newt and his linked charm pocket note.

 **_‘Pizza sounds nice, but I’m pretty lazy today. Can we take out that pizza and go home early?’_ ** Newt, who was in his own office, wrote back and the black ink vanished after Percival read it.

 **_‘Anything is fine with me. Let’s meet there in 15 minutes? I’m leaving now.’_ ** The message showed. The director quickly walked out of the Woolworth building and no one dared to hold him back for more reports; their boss deserves a well rested night.

“This is why we’ve never seen you two talk.” Tina snooped from behind. Newt looked up and nodded lightly.

“It’s more convenient this way, as you see we don’t have much free time to walk around just to ask about dinner.” Tina giggled and agreed with him.

“He’s so busy, I would never want to be the director if it means doing all the paperwork like he does now.” Newt snorted and gathered his stuffs, readied to leave.

“It’s not like you don’t go out there risking your life every day. It’s same.” Newt grinned and bid Tina goodbye. The red-haired man met his husband at the pizza place in 15 minutes sharp, by then their pizza was served so they just walked leisurely back home together.

They lazily laid down against the hay inside Newt’s case and ate their favorite pizza; pepperoni for Newt and tomato and black olive for Percival. Niffler came to join them on Percival’s lap, trying to steal his silver cuff links.

Newt got lazier after his stomach full with bread and cheese, and Percival was in the mood for indulgence so they ended up on the hammock, just to lay down side by side. For once they enjoyed the warmth of the body, and the absence of space between them. Percival let Newt used his upper arm as a pillow, while he could bend that arm a little to caressed Newt’s messy red curls. Newt waved his wand to the turntable and their favourite song was playing. Niffler was long gone somewhere and now Dougal came to check on them.

“This is nice, by the way” Newt said as he adjusted his lithe body to fit better against Percival’s bulkier one. The older man hummed and looked down in sync with Newt looking up.

“What’s nice?” There’s a teasing note in Percival’s voice and Newt’s lips crooked into a smile.

“Be free for a while, not thinking about work, or criminals. And you look peaceful, I like that. Not that I don’t like grumpy you, but yeah.” Percival chuckled and couldn’t help but leaned forward to kiss Newt gently on the lips. The younger man melted right away. Newt presses back and opened his mouth, welcoming the more of it.

Percival adjusted their position a little so he could kiss Newt without straining his neck, and he could play with Newt’s soft hair as much as he wished. They pulled back for a breath, and Percival showered Newt’s soft face with soft kisses. Newt giggled and tilted his head to meet Percival’s lips again. He pecked Percival’s lips in playful childish kisses, hands slid down to rest on the firm chest.

“I…we don’t do this often, but, I love you, you know?” Newt smiled, so beautifully, and Percival thought he fell in love with Newt over and over again, maybe forever.

“I know. I love you too, very much.” He felt fluttering bubbly feeling in his chest as he thumbed across Newt’s cheek and the man looked back with much affection. His eyes crinkled and there’s slight rosy colour tainted his cheek.

“I love you more.” Newt teased, pulling the older man back for a nice languid kiss.

“Alright.” Percival laughed at Newt. They kept kissing until the song stopped playing, though no one cared because kissing each other was the best feeling in the world. Today was such a special day that they kept saying how much they love each other. Newt wouldn’t be able to forget the sound of Percival whispering against his ear telling how much he loved him, and he wouldn’t let the older man win over this: he loved Percival more, he was sure.

Percival needed to remind himself how stubborn Newt was at this. He would let Newt love him more every time they do this nonetheless, though he loved him more. He had, since the first month they met, but Newt didn’t need to know that. The days ahead were more important, so he had to make sure that Newt knew he loved him no less.

He was still the same man as the first day they met. He was the friend, the lover, the soulmate—anything Newt allowed him to be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter of this story. It's a smut, so wait for it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Tell me what you guys think? I'd love to hear your thoughts <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a sequel, but an extension of one scene from chapter one - it's a smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but here it is! I hope you guys enjoy sweet smut!  
> Big thanks to @vaderina for beta-ing and commenting to improve everything! I really appreciated!

Percival was mildly shocked when Newt kissed him instead of answering his question about his latest adventure. The taste of his pouty lips carved into his mind since the day he left on journey a year ago, the day they had their first kiss. Now the lips he has yearning for were sweet against his and the fireworks behind his closed eyes became so vivid.

 

“Are you tired, Mister Director? With work and all?” His Newt was oh-so sweet. He always cared for his creatures and no doubt he cared deeply for Percival, even if he hardly said out loud. Percival didn’t answer but kissed him more. His thoughts clouded with the desire of kissing his lover, then things escalated pretty quickly from a sweet tentative kiss into passionate one.

 

“Where are—umm—we heading?” Percival breathed when his lips were his own as hot breaths from Newt licked against his jaw. The younger man let out a breathy whine and nuzzled closer.

 

“We are going somewhere? S-sorry I don’t quite follow.” Percival shook his head while grabbing Newt’s toned arm, guiding him back to the kiss. He knew this could lead to something more; he wasn’t sure if Newt was ready for sex, but he couldn’t stop.

 

He never imagined he would miss someone this badly, but a year without Newt was unbelievably awful. In all honesty, loneliness was an old friend and he thought he could deal with it just fine like other times. However, he had been with Newt for so long since the day they were just friends; started with exchanging friendly letters regularly, and few years later they were finally together in his house. Without Newt’s presence and his chaotic life inside his case, something missing from his life.

 

The first kiss Newt gave him before he left made him squirm under the blanket on lonely nights. He had kissed before, but none of which gave this burning feeling inside his chest. He wondered why he never once kissed the Brit before. They were lovers, and he had his permission to kiss or touch, yet all they did was hold hands.

 

Now he would give all those kisses Newt deserved, as much as himself had been yearning for proper kisses from his lover. He would carefully hold Newt in his embrace, caressed his soft freckled face with his thumb and lips. Oh, he missed his beautiful little trouble maker so badly. Percival was sure by then that he wouldn’t be able to stay separated from him ever again.

 

“I just...” Percival’s voice was hoarse from deep passionate kisses they were having. He remembered the last time they hugged, Newt’s body wasn’t this lean—he would’ve gained his muscle from a year of adventure. The older wizard touched the firm muscles on Newt’s side as the red-haired man propped himself up on his right elbow. Warm palm gently placed on Percival’s stubbled jaw, his blue eyes searched for Percival’s brown ones in the darkness of their bedroom. 

 

“I missed you too.” Newt whispered, lowered his voice even more so when he said, “Everyday.”

 

If there had been enough light in the room, Percival would’ve seen a bright blush on Newt’s cheeks. 

 

“I missed you more.” Percival finally said after a long pause. The older man smiled, now both hands caressed both sides of Newt’s flank and slid down to rest on his slim waist. Newt gave a little groan in his throat, lowered himself down for another kiss which Percival gladly accepted.

 

This time it was sloppy as their tongue enjoyed dancing together. It was lips gliding, nibbling, sucking gently. Their noses bumping as they changed the angle for a better kiss; it was pressed against each other’s cheek when they deepened the kiss. Their bodies were getting warmer, their thighs leisurely rubbed against each other—it was the most intimate closeness they’d had so far. Newt’s hand started its exploration, down toward Percival’s broad chest, and Percival’s fingers peeked under Newt’s sleep shirt.

 

“May I?” Newt chuckled because his boyfriend was as polite as always, asking for permission to touch Newt like so.

 

“Of course you may.” He moaned quietly when Percival’s hot, wet lips made their first contact with his skin. He thought of using wandless magic to unbutton Newt’s shirt like he always did with everything, but no—Newt was too precious for lazy solutions, he deserved more of Percival’s dedication.

 

“If you want me to stop, just tell me alright?” He kissed his neck, lips parted slightly as he mouthed it gently. Newt’s breath hitched, the feeling was new to him and all he could do was to play with Percival’s nicely trimmed hair. Percival unbuttoned Newt’s shirt, one by one, as he trailed his lips lower. The red-haired man shifted awkwardly, didn’t know how to position himself and Percival’s lips clouded his thought.

 

“Here.” He whispered against Newt’s chest as he guided the younger to straddle his hips. The last button slid out of its hole, he then let the thin fabric slip from Newt’s shoulders. Percival liked the visual before him—although it wasn’t the first time he’d seen Newt shirtless, in different situation unlike this one, it was alluring. The darkness in the room made a contrast with the dull moonlight streaming through the window which sharpened the roundness of Newt’s shoulder, the sharp edge of his ribcage, and his toned torso, he looked beautiful. His skin glowed, and looked so magical.

 

“This, is this fine?” Percival asked again. He could sense the nervousness from his lover, so he wanted to make sure if the thing they were about to do was truly fine. Newt nodded, bringing Percival’s hand to touch his belly. Taking it as encouragement, Percival worshipped patches of skin and scars on Newt’s body and made the red-haired man trembled under his palm.

 

Newt decided to distract his awkwardness by leaning down to capture the older man’s lips with his own. The kiss that was once sweet and slow became passionate and intense. Percival’s deep moan when Newt moved his hips made his skin tingled, so he circled his hips, grinding them over and over until Percival did nothing but buck up against him. Their breathing became erratic and the only sound they made was the panting of their breath.

 

“P-Percival, it...feels good.” Newt breathed and let the older man manhandled him onto his back . His shaky hands tried to get those buttons of Percival’s pajama out of their holes. Percival kissed Newt while he trailed his palm down to his thigh, and the red-haired man responded by spreading them wider to accommodate Percival’s body better.

 

“You feel good too.” He left a trail of wet kisses along Newt’s jaw, down to his chest and belly. He wanted to devour him, after a year apart he became hungry for Newt. He caressed his firm thighs through the soft material of his pants, noticing a slight bulge forming and he wanted to take care of it. Percival didn’t know if he would do it right, but he wanted to make Newt feel good.

 

Hot mouth nibbling at scarred skin on Newt’s pelvis as he pulled his pants down, hummed in satisfaction when Newt’s half hard cock sprang free. The younger man was a panting mess, hands tearing their bed sheet in excitement. It was Newt’s first time, and he never could have asked for anything better than this.

 

Blue eyes wavered with lust and he breathed harder when he felt the hot breath of Percival against his manhood. The older man caught Newt’s eyes for approval, then when Newt’s lips tightened into thin line and he finally nodded, Percival touched his cock, grazing it gently. Newt let out a quiet whimper at the first touch, and he basically sobbed once Percival’s rough palm circled around his girth.

 

It was Percival’s first time with a man as well. The idea of touching another man’s dick was rather bizarre in his mind, but now he didn’t mind for a second touching Newt’s. He was amazed by the reactions he could pull out of his lover underneath his body as his hand gradually pumped up and down. One second Newt bit his lips and frowned deeply, then next second his mouth slackened, eyes glazed with tears and gave him a silent moan. His trembling hands found Percival’s wrist like he was about to stop him, but he did otherwise.

 

“Fast...faster.” His plea would become Percival’s favorite from now on, and Newt deserved his best so Percival did as asked. His thumb smeared pre-cum at the head, looking at Newt’s blissful expression, he decided to experiment a bit. The red-haired man gasped out loud when Percival gave his first lick along the side of Newt’s cock.

 

“What are y—Oh Merlin, That’s not hygienic!” The complaint suddenly silenced as the older man sucked the tip of his cock. Newt couldn’t help but buck his hips up, seeking the hot wet tightness of Percival’s mouth. It encouraged him to go further, bobbing his head in a steady rhythm. He tried to engulf the whole length, but his gag reflex made him pause as tears prickled at the corner of his eyes. Though he kept going for more each time.

 

“It’s...don’t push yourself too hard. It already feels heavenly.” Newt said between gasping and pulled Percival’s hair too tight, insisting that only half way was just as amazing. Percival breathed and tried to fight the reflex, saliva dripping down Newt’s length as he pulled back a touch. Newt dragged his thumb along the older man’s wet swollen lips—it was sweet yet sexy at the same time for Newt to do this kind of gesture to Percival, thus he eagerly dove back to swallowed half of Newt’s cock, hollowing his cheek.

 

The red-haired man was quite overwhelmed by the experience he was getting, and when Percival fastened his rhythm, creating wet slurping sound—it was intoxicating. He could only moan while trying to stop himself from thrusting up into his lover’s mouth. When Percival’s calloused hand teased his tightened balls, Newt swore he saw stars behind his closed eyes and everything exploded.

 

The older man startled as a hot spurt of cum shot into his mouth, a string connected between his tongue and Newt’s cock when he pulled back, coughing violently. Although still in the daze of his most intense orgasm ever, Newt tucked Percival into his embrace and deep kissed him. He could taste his own cum on Percival tongue, it was filthy yet turned him on undoubtedly. His limp arm gained enough energy to let go of the sheet to palm Percival through his pants, and the hot thick cock underneath the material made him moan filthily into the man’s mouth.

 

Newt’s whole body was flushed crimson as his hand slid into Percival’s pants before he pulled it down. He looked impressed at what he was seeing: Percival’s thick cock sprang free from his pyjama pants, hard and an angry red. Newt bit his bottom lip seeing a drip of precum from the older man’s hardened length. He looked up to witness the hungriness in Percival’s eyes and Newt shivered.

 

“I...Percival, I...” He stuttered, fingers touching the thick cock, looking unsure.

 

“We don’t have to do anything, Newt. I won’t do anything you’re uncomfortable with.” Percival’s breath caught in his throat when Newt finally circled his hand around the girth. The red-haired man tried to experiment with his hand until he got used to the feeling of the thickness in his palm, he twisted his wrist and Percival could only moan.

 

“N-no. I want to.” Newt mumbled quietly but Percival caught it anyway.  He continued while locking his eyes with Percival, “I want to do this, with you.”

“Me too. I’ve never felt like this before, and it’s because of you.” The older man kicked his pants away as he captured Newt’s lips once more in a messy sloppy kiss. He pulled Newt’s hand away from his cock, and lifted the young man’s calf up over his shoulder.

 

From now on it was an absolute experiment: Percival did look up books for anal penetration, not knowing this day would come rather sooner than he thought. The information was rare, and described in brief detail so for now they had to explore for themselves. He fetched the oil bottle using wandless magic since his mouth was occupied nibbling and sucking random spots on Newt’s flushed thigh.

 

Everything was hazy and he spilled too much oil onto his palm until it was pooling and dripping down Newt’s pale freckled stomach; it was quite a sight. Percival muttered his apology and Newt only moaned back when his oiled fingers touch his bottom.

 

“I’ll be gentle, tell me if it hurts, alright?” He looked at Newt once again for assurance. Newt, though a complete panting mess, nodded nervously, hands holding tight onto the sheet as Percival slowly circled the tight clenching rim. After he was sure the entrance was pretty much slick, Percival inserted his middle finger in one fluid movement. Newt gasped, squirmed at the sensation for the first time. It was uncomfortable, though he didn’t dislike it at all.

 

“A-alright.” He managed to say something encouraging, one hand slipped into Percival’s now messy hair. The finger inside him started pulling out and pushing back in slowly and steadily, Percival seemed to like the way Newt clenched around the digit. It was hot, tight, and slick with oil that Percival couldn’t imagine how was it going to feel like when his cock was inside, to feel the heat, to completely connect with Newt.

 

He decided then to add second finger, both deep inside as he massaged the tight wall. Newt frowned, eyes closed tightly—he looked uncomfortable though didn’t make any comments about it. When Percival curled his digits at random it made the Brit gasped out loud and hips bucked up. Newt’s now softened cock twitched a bit—his blue eyes widened and his toes curled, head thrown off the pillow as Percival repeated massaging at the same spot over and over. Newt’d never known how pleasurable it was to receive prostate stimulation, now he knew it, and loved it.

 

Their bedroom was now filled with surprised gasps, short breathy moans, and a slick sound from Percival’s hand thrusting in and out Newt’s tight hole. He added the third finger and Newt let out a startled yelp but he did a good job at relaxing his tense body. There was a pain in there, but it was a pleasurable pain that Newt was willing to endure until the end of it. He realized Percival was much bigger than 3 fingers, and it sounded terrifying yet he was asking for it already—impatient as he was right now. His trembling leg slid off the older man’s broad shoulder to rest against his waist, pulled him closer until the head of Percival cock rubbed against his oiled cheeks.

 

“Just...push in, please? I want you right now.” Percival barely heard the whisper because he was overwhelmed with everything happening there. Newt was flushed red, and basically glowing with sweat all over his bare skin. His coppery hair wet with sweat, plastered to his forehead. His eyes were glossy, lips swollen. Newt looked ravishing and the feeling of his hot sweaty body, moist buttock against the head of his cock made his head spin.

 

The older man roughly coated his cock with remaining oil on his palm and adjusted their position a little more. Percival cursed under his breath once he pushed in, and at the first touch of tightness clamping around was just enough for him to come, if he didn’t manage to hold himself. Newt panted harder and his entire body tense at the penetration, hands on Percival’s shoulder clenched so tight that his nails dug into the skin left marks . His heart thrummed in excitement in his chest, but the pain made him cry out when Percival got only half of his length in.

 

“Does it hurt? I’m sorry, Newt. Should I pull out?” Percival was genuinely worried and almost pulled out were it not for both of Newt’s legs hooked tightly around his middle. The red-haired man shook his head, body was trembling violently, unable to form words at the moment but encouraged Percival to keep going. He knew they both were pretty much inexperience at this, but he trusted Percival and he knew it’d feel so amazing in the end.

 

Percival poured more oil on his cock—their sheet was a mess right now, yet neither of them cared. He was extremely slick that he could push in smoothly, with quick shallow thrusts. They both groaned at sensations at their joined body and Percival caressed Newt’s side just to soothe the pain away. Percival snapped his hips deeper until his thighs slapped against Newt’s round butt and created an obscene skin-slapping sound. He set a slow pace at first, experimenting with the movement, rolling his hips in circular motion.

 

Newt was blissed at that point. True it hurt enough that he thought his bottom was numb a bit, but other than that it was a pure bliss. His beautiful eyes dipped close at Percival’s hip rolls; he felt like his thick cock was massaging at the right spot, thus he couldn’t help but buck his hips up along the movement. Percival was always such a caring lover, and he emphasized the fact by pumping Newt’s soft cock with oiled palm. Despite having his most intense orgasm before, Newt’s slick cock began to stir to life eventually.

 

He made sure that the pace of his hand matched his thrusting hips, and it was painfully deep and slow. It was sweet, and torturing in a sense, Newt thought—it tortured him to want more, for Percival to go a little faster each time. He wouldn’t keep the thought to himself, or course.

 

“It’s...ah...so good, f-faster, please?” The younger man mewled, his cock was bright red and angrily leaking precum onto his stomach. He pushed back onto the older man’s shaft, impatient already.

 

“ _ Fuck, _ Newt. Is it alright to go faster?” Percival abruptly held tight onto Newt’s hip to prevent him from moving because he might come with the visual of it alone. Newt hummed and clenched around Percival more and the older man cursed again. Newt smirked.

 

“I love it when you say  _ ‘fuck’ _ . Say it more?” Percival breathed, no doubt it turned him on when Newt swore as well. He quickly snapped his hips, balls deep into Newt’s welcoming tight hole, pulled back to the tip then pushed back in again. Newt cried out again, this time more surprised than hurt and clung onto Percival’s shoulders like they were a lifeline.

 

Their bed creaked loudly as Percival thrust faster and deeper. His balls slapped Newt’s freckled butt and the red-haired man loved the burn very much. Newt covered his mouth, feeling embarrassed of his own voice yet Percival wanted to hear more. He used his free hand grabbed Newt’s hand, intertwined fingers with his own as he leaned down for heated sloppy kiss. The kiss was messy and more of lips gliding against each other as Newt’s body was being rocked like so.

 

“Fuck. Fuck.” Newt mewled again once Percival cursed into his ear as he pumped Newt’s cock brutally fast, matching the rhythm of his hips. Percival groaned and nuzzled his face against Newt’s shoulder as he felt his own orgasm pooling in his lower belly, his hips stuttered. He tightened his hand, smearing precum around the head along with hardest snap of his hips against Newt’s prostate—Newt thought he could die like this, crying embarrassingly from both pleasure and pain on their bed. Newt’s lower belly clenched as he came with a sharp cry, spurting to Percival’s chest and his own.

 

The second orgasm left him boneless at this point. However, Percival didn’t stop milking him until Newt begged him to stop stroking his oversensitive cock, or begged him to stop thrusting hard right against his prostate, but Percival knew better to not stop doing them.

 

Newt was a mess, writhing underneath his body, aching up beautifully and eventually came dry from overstimulation. Percival came shortly after with a long groan while cock accidentally slipped out from Newt’s bruised puffy hole, warm white cum painting at the entrance, and on the back of his thighs like the masterpiece. It was dripping and messy, and Percival collapsed on top, crushing Newt against their bed. He thought he saw white for seconds; it was his first time having sex in years.

 

The room became silent, only their erratic breath resonated throughout the room. They stayed still for awhile, dazed from the orgasms they’d had. Percival didn’t say a thing when he cleaned Newt, who was at the point of falling asleep, with damp warm cloth. After a swing of his wand, the sheet became fresh and clean, and Percival didn’t wait a beat to gather Newt’s now limp body in his embrace.

 

“Don’t go anywhere again, Newton.” He whispered between kissed he showered on Newt’s face and shoulder. That was totally selfish of him, knowing he couldn’t keep Newt from going on adventures, but they could manage something. A year apart was too much to handle.

 

“I’m not going anywhere, not in the near future.” The younger man snuggled closer, seeking warmth. He felt peaceful after a year alone on a ship, or in the jungle. Newt promised himself to have sex with his lover more, or to kiss more if they had chances because it felt so good, better than he’d ever imagined. He would be sore the next day, but Newt thought it was worth it. Maybe next time they’d know better how to do it, or how to improve the sex. Maybe Newt could do some research, or gathered enough courage to initiate something. Percival would like it though, if Newt sucked him off, and fucked himself onto Percival’s cock the next time.

 

He wished the next time would come rather soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> You also can send me prompts or just say hi on my Tumblr >> http://yogurt3200.tumblr.com/  
> Don't be shy. I'm pretty lonely there~


End file.
